


Frustration

by Cloudyshapes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Face-Sitting, Faunus Racism, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyshapes/pseuds/Cloudyshapes
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Roman Torchwick has gotten laid, and his sexual frustration's really starting to get to him. Turns out for Emerald, it's been four.





	Frustration

Roman Torchwick felt every tight muscle in his neck and back. What a week it had been. His grip tightened on the thin metal rail of the second story building he was over-seeing his workers from. 

On top of having a particularly hard time coming up with a solution for his next robbery, the White Fang grunts he was in charge of surveying were really under-qualified. Improperly assembling and working equipment, messing up calculations, and as of this morning, accidentally igniting boxes of very expensive dust. With his attention divided between two very difficult problems that both needed so _much of it _, he was on his last straw.__

____

They were novices to this kind of work. It was something he’d figured would be a problem from the start. They were a vigilante group, not a shipping company. So why was he so damn agitated? 

He couldn't pinpoint what his frustration was, or what he needed at the moment. Did it stem from nervousness? Maybe so. What else could it be? 

Then realization hit him, his green eyes widening.

Oh. Maybe that? 

It had been what? A year in a half? 

He took out a cigar, put it in his mouth, and lit it with the new silver lighter he’d acquired after Cinder’s bitch, Emerald, had lifted his custom one that matched his cane. She’d never given it back. He exhaled wispy smoke with a sigh. 

He needed to get laid. That would unwind his stress. 

He rested his elbow on the rail, leaning against it. His eyes narrowed in thought. He wouldn't touch a dirty prostitute. He’d slept with an expensive escort before and contracted oral gonorrhea. It’d been hard to cure. 

So, how to go about it? 

He swept his eyes across the troops of White Fang, studying their characteristics carefully in the dim light of the cavern. He spotted that deer girl, he dubbed 'Deery', from the rally. 

Her red hair was braided down her back and she was helping to transport coolers of water, arms straining from the weight of them. Her antlers dipped with her head as she stopped for a second, placing them on the ground and rubbing at her wrists. 

Nah, he wasn't desperate enough to touch a Faunus, and he figured she wouldn't let him touch her either. 

Well, maybe one of the Faunus girls with cuter characteristics, like wolf ears as opposed to those dumb, tacky antlers. 

He brought his brows together in thought, leaning forward with a grimace. 

"Hey, Roman?" An irritated voice said behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts. Ugh, it was Emerald’s. She’d come out through the open door behind him. 

He pivoted around, giving Cinder’s lackey an annoyed look. "What is it?" 

Emerald raised her chin smugly, a grin on her lips. “Cinder wants you to hit that dust shop in Atlas. The one in that multi-level department store.” 

Roman let out an irritated sigh, taking another puff. “And why that one?” 

Her expression hardened, eyes mocking. "Are you saying you can't do it?" 

She was trying to threaten him? Really? 

"Oh, I can," he smirked. "Just give me time with this one. I have to put together a decent plan." 

She rolled her ruby eyes, soft mint hair brushing her cheek and the corner of her lips with a tilt of her head. "Speed it up. You spend too much time on plans." 

He chuckled. “That's how I don't get caught, Sweetheart." The pet-name rolled off his tongue. It was a word he'd used with her before when being snarky. 

However, his brows drew together when a thought crossed his mind. Her? 

“Well, talk it over with Cinder.” She quipped, crossing her arms. In the quick movement her wrist had nudged her breast. 

Roman apprised her up and down thoughtfully. Her lips were full and he followed them to her pretty chin, down the delicate curve of her neck to her collarbone. Yes, he liked what he saw. She had a crap personality but her body and face were nice. She had pretty hair even in this dim light. He wondered if she was a screamer. 

Emerald tensed under the scrutiny, eyes lit with anger. "Eyes up here, Torchwick. Why are you checking me out?” 

His mouth twitched in a grin, and the eye not covered by his sweeping bangs locked with hers. He took a drag of his cigar. Let out another wisp of smoke. 

"I'm debating whether or not I want you."

She took a step back, fists clenched. "Gross!" Her eyes flicked across his face, her lip curled in disgust. "I’ve always questioned why Cinder recruited you in the first place!” 

"Because I'm good at what I do." His voice was low with implication.  


She scowled at him. 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked again. "So, want a round of me?" 

"Ugh," she responded, looking away. "No way." 

She was then quiet for a long pause, her thin brows furrowed.

He’d expected her to storm off after that. Had anticipated her march straight to Cinder. Yet, she hadn't moved from her spot.  


Well. 

Roman put out his cigar on the rail and flicked it away. He pushed himself off and took careful steps towards her. 

"Say, how long's it been since you've had someone in you?" 

She jumped slightly at the question. "Excuse me?” She exclaimed, her jaw snapping to face him again. Her pretty hands darted behind her, gripping her twin pistols with tight knuckles. 

He advanced forward, unfazed, and got close to her. He curled his hand around her wrist and leaned in, till he felt her warmth, and his breath against her ear. "How long has it been, Emerald?" 

A shiver escaped her, then her eyes widened with horror at the clearly visible sign she'd just given away. Conflicted emotions flicked across her face. Then she fixed her gaze on his shoudler, taking in a slow breath, but still didn't move away. "Four years." She confessed tensely. 

His eyes widened. "That long?” He said with surprise. She tipped her head up, eyes even, and nodded guardedly. Roman laughed darkly with amusement, head cast back. 

“Wow! You must be yearning for it. I'm surprised Mercury hasn't screwed you." 

Emerald glared and pushed him away. "Fuck no! As if I'd ever let that douche-bag virgin touch me!" 

Roman laugh again heartily, a gloved hand on his stomach. "You think he's a virgin?" 

She gave him a dubious look. “Really? Mercury acts like he’s suave, like a lady’s man, but I can tell. You can't?" 

Roman shrugged, still grinning as he took a pause. "I have a feeling I'm what you're looking for." 

Emerald tugged her wrist out of his grip and crossed her arms. "No way, you're a creep." 

"We both know you're considering it. Otherwise you would have left by now." His hat tipped downward as his green eye stared intensely into hers. 

She looked away. Red dusted the chocolate skin of her cheeks and neck. He wanted to taste it, he suddenly thought. And if he played his cards right, he was close to doing so. 

She parted her lips to say something, then closed them, unable to respond with words. 

He leaned in again and kissed her cheek with a faint smack. It was soft against his lips. Yes, he wanted her. She jerked back, her eyes completely wide at the gesture.

"Just give in." He then whispered in her ear, lips ghosting over the sensitive cartilage. The sudden intimacy of the breath shocked her. He could feel her shiver as it sent prickles through her. "There's no one you need to pretend to." 

He kissed it, making her gasp. His kisses moved down to the sensitive underside of her jaw and her breath hitched. He kissed her throat softly, and then took his time trailing them down her neck. 

"Damn it, okay!" She snapped, voice unsteady. "You're handsome."

He smirked against her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lithe but well-muscled body molded against his. It felt great. He could feel her pounding heartbeat and the rise and fall of her chest. 

He put another kiss on her collar bone before cupping her chin with his fingers. Her eyes were uncertain but full of desire. He pressed his lips against her's firmly. They were as soft and warm as they appeared, and he felt himself melt a little, seizing another kiss with impulse. She made a surprised noise before kissing him back. It started out slow and experimental, before her lips parted his own and it got increasingly hot. 

“You taste like cigars,” She complained as they broke away, intaking air. But she pulled him back against her, her kisses feverish. Her tongue hesitantly slipped into his mouth, rubbing against his own, making him groan. The noise that came out of his throat made him remember their location. He tugged her supple waist and pulled her across the porch. They stumbled through the open door and Roman closed it behind them with a slam of his palm. 

It felt much more private to have no Faunus eyes on them. 

His mouth went to her neck again and he pressed hot, open kisses against it. Emerald let out a faint moan, tipping her neck. He nipped it slightly, and her sweaty hand wound into his hair, tugging on it. Ooh, he liked that. 

“Keep going,” She said finally. Roman quirked an eyebrow. He allowed his nibbles to become marks on her skin. He then decided to be a bit daring and brushed his palm down her toned stomach. She let out a sigh. He trailed his fingers across it, dragging them along the hem-line of her pants teasingly. 

Her ruby eyes snapped up at him. He slipped a fingertip under the hem, eye focused on her expression. 

She swallowed and gave him a stiff nod. He grinned and removed his glove, stuffing it in his pocket, before undoing her belt and chaps. The action made the corners of her lips tug upward in anticipation as she breathed nervously. He slid his bare hand into her pants. She gasped, lips parting. He glided down past her damp, bushy hair and cupped her folds. He squeezed them. Her face took on an expression of needful relief, and she parted her legs, arms braced against his expectantly. He slipped his fingers through her folds. She let out another shaky noise, body tensing around his fingers. He curled them inside of her, rubbing and pressing against her walls. 

"You're really wet." He commented, pleased. She blushed. "Shut up.” 

He pushed them in deeper before stretching them out. Her legs parted more and she pushed her hips against his dexterous ministrations. He started thrusting in and out, his thumb rubbing lightly over her clit. 

“Whoa,” Emerald responded breathlessly, her grip tight on his arms. He smiled smugly. 

They suddenly heard footsteps on the wooden floor a level below them. They were technically in a hallway, so an open staircase connected the two floors.  
She protested faintly as he looked behind his shoulder and withdrew them. He then hooked his arm under her legs and the other across her shoulders, picking her up.

"Where's your room?" He asked. 

"In the fourth quarter,” She replied “Down the left. It's door number 274. I share it with Mercury, though." She grumbled. "I'm not sure if he's there now."

"That's cruel of Cinder." Roman commented, shaking his head. 

He turned on his heel and started carrying her towards the fourth quarter. 

"Wait!" She said quickly, a hand pushing against his chest. He looked down at her questioningly and with slight irritation. 

"I don't want him to see me like this." She said firmly, chin raised and eyes nervous. "He'd never let me live it down.” She looked away with a scowl and grit her teeth at the thought of it. 

Roman sighed. "Well, in that case, I happen to hold the keys to a few storage rooms."

"Really?" She responded with displeasure, looking up at him with an annoyed expression. His hat tipped as his eyes narrowed. 

"I share with Neo. She's still young and I'm not going to kick her out for this." 

"Aww, you're not a complete sociopath." She mocked. 

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck with his nose and forehead, inhaling her scent. 

"Hey." She protested. 

"You're going to discover a lot in a moment, Sweetheart." He murmured. 

Her face was red as a shiver went through her. 

Roman balanced her against the wall as he went into his back pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. His arm went back around her back and he walked across the base, going out a door to another hallway. 

He then saw Perry, a masked Faunus with spectacles coming from around the corner, a thick stack of files in his arms. The Faunus stopped in his tracks when he saw them, trying to figure out what he was seeing. 

"I'm living life, Perry." Roman grinned as he passed. Perry looked away from them with discomfort. They got to the end of the hall and he set Emerald down before he unlocked the door, pressing inside. 

"This one has a cot." He said, grabbing a thin string in the center which turned on a single, yellow bulb. The room was stuffed with crates and boxes. He went to the corner and took down a cot propped up against the wall, pulling out the legs and setting it down. He hit the dust out of it. 

"This is just lame." Emerald grumbled, leaning her hip against the doorframe. 

Roman rolled his eyes, looking at her over his shoulder. "We don't have to do this." 

They did. They really did. 

Emerald sighed. "Jerk." She retorted. She walked in, looking above her distrustfully for spiders, before she closed the door behind her. She kicked a nail away from her on the floor. She then looked at him again and smirked, bending down and undoing the buckles on her shoes, taking them off. Her feet bare on the linoleum flooring, she set them aside, and then hastily stripped off everything else but her green bra and underwear. 

He grinned, his eyes roaming over her form. He then took off his own clothes but his charcoal boxers, and when she stepped up to the cot, he pulled her down quickly. It startled her, and she let out a faint cry. Her back and heals hit the cot with grunt. He pushed on her shoulders till she was lying flat and got on over her, his knees on either side. She looked pissed off, but her eyes were dark with desire. "Not so fast!" 

He chuckled. “I couldn’t help myself.” 

He kissed her neck again before his arms were resting over hers, his heavy weight lowering on top of her.

His chest was against her breasts, her soft arms, thighs, and stomach beneath him. She let out a sigh at the feeling, her fingertips curling. 

Oh, her body felt good. It had been way too long. 

He laid his neck in the crook of hers and let out a sigh of his own. Her hips were above his own, and he could feel the hot heat of her folds against his abdomen through her thin underwear. 

She turned her head and nibbled his ear, her hips shifting to rub against him. “Mmm,” was his response. She smirked against the sensitive cartilage and kissed it, before scraping her teeth across his earlobe. She then kissed behind it, and teasingly encased his ear with her hot mouth, her tongue flicking across the rim of it. He shivered.

Damn it. It made him want her mouth somewhere else. Her kisses traveled to the side of his neck. He bared it, hand going to rest on her soft mint hair. His hardness was wet in his underwear and pressing against the sheet, making him moan softly. Emerald picked up on this, and she stuck her fingers in her mouth, coating them with saliva, before sticking her hand in his boxers and grabbing hold of him. He sighed as she squeezed him a few times and ran her fingers over his tip, then made another pleased noise as she started jerking him. 

She then stopped and put her fingers in her mouth again, before continuing. The added lubrication, as minimal as it was, helped with the friction. 

“That’s much better.” Roman whispered. 

She kissed his neck again, and nipped it a few times. The slight pain was a spike in his arousal. 

He then jerked rapidly as she bit down too hard on the sensitive skin. “Hey, ow!” His head snapped up and he gave her a firm look. “Easy there, Viper.” 

Emerald fought back a snicker. "Sorry."

Roman rolled his eyes before scooting down out of her grasp and burying his face in her breasts. They were soft against his cheeks. She let out a surprised breath in response. He groaned, nuzzling them, before his hands slid under her to unhook her bra in the back. 

She blushed crimson when her chest was exposed. He kissed along her breasts before he took a brown nipple and covered his lips with it, sucking it tightly and running his tongue across it. Her back arched. His hand slid down and kneaded her other breast. She moaned, and his fingers pinched her nipple. She moaned again, body limp and eyes half-lidded. 

Ha, this was too easy. He loved making them squirm and loose themselves like this. 

Roman pushed himself up and his hands swept with admiration across her toned abdomen. He kissed down it, moving backwards on his knees. 

She gasped when the kisses trailed to her thigh. He grinned mischievously, his uncovered eye alight with amusement as he watched the expressions on her contorted face. He worked each side with firm kisses and gentle bites. It would undoubtedly leave marks, and that stirred up a possessive streak within him. 

She nudged his head with her thigh and bucked when he dipped lower, his mouth to her folds through her underwear, lips kissing them. His tongue shoved between them.

“Ugh, just fuck me!” She cried. He chuckled, ignoring the demand and pulling off her underwear. 

He buried his face in her bushy mint hair. She blushed as he inhaled her scent, slipping his tongue in her heat. He thrust it inside, flicking it, before bringing it out and swiping it across her clit. He sucked on it, then massaged the folds her labia minora between his lips. 

Her breathing was ragged. She wrapped her legs around his neck, fingers digging into his shoulder. 

Roman let out a groan and pulled her thighs closer, plunging his tonged back in. He closed his eyes for a second with contentment before watching her. 

Her eyes widened before her face broke into an incredulous smirk. "You're into this?" 

Roman lapped at her some more, moving to lapping at her sensitive clit, before he moved back to inside of her and sped up his swiping thrusts. It made her moan. He then pulled his head back up, slightly defensive. "What about it?"

"You really didn't strike me as the type." She said, smirk still on her face as her head took a condescending tilt. 

Roman grinned wickedly, before he lifted her up and flipped them, shoving himself on his back on the squeaky cot. She landed above him on her knees. He pulled on her hips to move them down. 

"You're a freak," she said, before shifting her weight carefully down on his face. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her tighter, face enveloped by her as he resumed his work. He was hard as a rock and found himself groaning again. 

Emerald gasped, widening her legs. She decided to reach back and grabbed around for his length. He tipped his jaw up, intaking air. 

"Hey would you turn around?" He asked through ragged breath, "Work me too." 

She rose up and turned around, her hands landing on his hips. She pulled down his boxers and he brought her hips back to his mouth. She let out a mewl. 

She then sized him up. He was on the big side, but his ginger hair was trimmed at the base. She shrugged, before wrapping her lips around the tip and licking it. She sucked on it a bit before she opened her mouth wide and brought her head down over it. He felt himself become enveloped by the heat and wetness of her mouth. She sunk down slowly, as low as she could. 

“Ahh, I needed this!” Roman gasped out, desperation edging at his voice. Emerald smirked around him and bobbed her head, her tongue jerking in protest against the intrusion. She brought her hand up and curled her fingers around his balls, squeezing them lightly before kneading them in her fingers. She winded her jaw and took a breath through her nose before she sunk down lower on him. She moved off and went back down several times. 

Roman moved away from her folds, breathing hard. His hands braced against her thighs as he pushed her up. “That’s enough, Sweetheart. I won’t last if you continue.” 

She removed her mouth from his length and nodded. “Just …fuck me now. I need it.” 

“Yeah.” He agreed, hair and neck slick with sweat. He tugged on her arm lightly to bring her forward. 

She paused, looked hesitant about something. “Rough.” She finally added quietly.

Rough. 

His eyes widened before be burst out into dark laughter. “Really? Oh, this will be fun!” 

She rubbed her arm with embarrassment. “Shut up.” 

She looked cute like that. 

Roman rolled off the cot and stood up. He felt anticipation in his shoulders and fingers as he pulled his boxers off the rest of the way. He then wrapped his arms around Emerald from behind, squeezing her tightly. She gasped, her soft head resting against him. 

“Stay on your hands and knees, Emerald.” He whispered in her ear before licking it. She shuddered. 

He wound his fingers in her hair, feeling the silky strands between his fingers before he tightened his grip on it. He pushed her head down till her forehead was pressed against the cot. She let out a faint cry of surprise. His nails scraped lightly across her thighs as he parted them wider. 

“Like this?” He grinned. 

“Yes,” She admitted faintly, need in her voice. 

Roman chuckled again before he stepped up, grabbing himself and directing his length before her entrance. “Oh great." he then said with agitated realization.  
"You're not on the pill." 

She turned her head. "I'm on the pill."

"What? Really?" He said with a frown. 

"Cinder is too. She ordered me to go on it." She explained. 

He looked at her funny. 

"In case we get raped!" She snapped. "During a fight.” 

Roman made a face, then shrugged. “Well that works perfect in our favor.”

“Torchwick,” she growled. “Just do it already. Hard.”  
He laughed, his palm slapping across her asscheek. She gasped. He hit her again, and she jumped. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, raising up to face him. He shoved her head back down, then hit across her ass again with a smack. 

“I’m spanking you,” he grinned. “Like it?” 

“I want you to fuck me!” She snapped. Another hit. Her hands gripped the sheets. He hit her again. Her skin was red. He couldn’t resist following up with another strike, hard. He liked giving it to Cinder’s lackey. 

“Damn it, Torchwick! Fuck me, but keep doing that.” She said. 

He shoved in her so fast she cried out. Roman let out a sigh of relief as he filled her, stretching her walls that were enveloped tightly around him. He dug his blunt nails into her hips and pulled back out, before thrusting back in, equally hard. “Aaah!” Emerald cried, cheek pressed into the cot. “Finally!”

He hit her again, before tugging on the hair at the nape of her neck. He kept that hard, fast pace. Emerald was a moaning mess beneath him. She met his thrusts best she could, back arched. 

"You're uh!- not so bad," she said breathlessly as his palm pinned her neck. 

His eyebrow quirked. Oh, that was understating it. 

With a final slap he withdrew, missing her tight heat as soon as he did, then flipped her around to where they were in missionary. He crawled on top of her and pinned her hips, before entering her again, his thrusts slow and shallow this time. He took a deep breath. It required self-control. He’d make her loose hers. 

Emerald groaned with frustration and annoyance. She tried to thrust her hips back against him desperately but they were still pinned. 

He looked her in the eyes, smirking wickedly as he relished her needy and pissed-off expression. He leaned down, his lips aiming to sink against hers, but she turned her cheek to the side. 

"No vaj-coated lips." She said firmly

"You went down on me." He protested with irritation. “Why're you squeamish now?” 

"You relish mashing your face in fluids." She retorted. 

He scowled, keeping his slow pace. Now he wanted to win. 

She whimpered as he kept it even, thrusts getting more and more shallow.  
"Seriously?" She snapped. “Ugh!” 

Still he didn’t relent. More thrusts and she couldn’t stand it any longer. She bent her back up and grabbed his shoulders. She tried to pull him down, the sweat making her hands slip and nails rake him. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth up to his. 

He smiled victoriously, his lips locking against hers. He kissed her hard and she moaned. “See? Wasn’t that hard.” He whispered against them. She bit his lip roughly in response. 

He hissed with pain and grabbed her arms, pinning them hard under his own. He licked her ear. He looked her in the eyes before thrusting into her deep and hard. Her body jolted. He pulled back before changing the angle. 

"Roman!" She cried, high and yielding as her hips met his thrusts feverishly. He could feel her orgasm build and ripple through her, desperate and beside herself.

He chuckled darkly, feeling the same rush of power, he did during a heist. 

He grabbed her hips and tugged them up, thrusting in deeper, her legs wide. She kept crying out as her second one hit. He pounded her through it, his own pressure building. 

The back of her head flopped against the cot, hairline drenched with sweat. Roman moaned as the intense pleasure of his own orgasm hit him, and he filled her with his essence. She gasped at the sensation of it inside her. 

He flopped on top of her limply. They caught their ragged breath, limbs tangled. They rested silently with contentment. 

Roman put his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. 

“That was pretty good,” Emerald gasped, her hands coming up to rest on his back. "Even though you were a total ass." 

“Yeah.” Roman agreed, then smirked. “Course it was, Sweetheart. You gave in pretty easy. 

She slapped his arm and he laughed. It rumbled in his chest. 

“Shut up, or I'm going to tell everyone about your little face-sitting fetish." She threatened. 

He pecked her lips, brushing his thumb over her jaw. Her eyes flashed with uncertainty at the gesture.

“Uh, we should get back to work.” She grinned awkwardly. “Shower, first though.” 

He didn’t feel like moving. 

“Really, Torchwick, off.” She pushed at his shoulders. 

He let out an irritated sigh and slid out of her, rolled over. “Fine.” 

She got off and he watched his essence slide down her legs as she collected her clothes. She wiped it and slid her underwear back on, snapping her white cross-necked sports top in place below her breasts. She looked back at him as she put the rest of her clothes on along with her shoes. 

“You’re not getting dressed?” She asked. 

Roman sat up on the bed and nodded, cracking his neck. He reached for his bowler hat without getting up and put it back on. 

Emerald tied her chaps and after a pause turned to leave. 

He found his hands curling around the edge of the cot, and raised his jaw. “Emerald.” 

She turned back to look at him curiously with her ruby eyes, her hand on the doorknob. 

“Do you still have my lighter?” 

She nodded, rolling her eyes. “I’ll give it back.”

He smirked. “Let’s do this again.” 

She looked away, debating it, before meeting his gaze with a wide grin. “Let’s make it a regular thing.” 

She swung out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Well …My first fanfiction smut. Not sure it’s a good thing I wrote this, but ‘Yaaay!’ anyway.  
> As for characters ages, I assume Roman is around 26-27. I made Neo like 16 in this story but I think her age is actually something around 18-19. She gives off the impression she’s very self-confident and assertive. As for Emerald and Mercury, I assume they’re around 20, or maybe even 19.


End file.
